Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-76456 (JP2003-76456A: Patent Document 1) discloses a sales promotion system in which an image relevant to or associated with a product is displayed on a screen of a display apparatus by inputting and registering identification information attached to the product or the like that has been purchased. This apparatus can display the image either statically or dynamically.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-157337 (JP2003-157337A: Patent Document 2) discloses a product management system in which a product image having the same configuration of a purchased product is displayed on a screen of a display apparatus by inputting identification information, which is constituted from identification information containing specific information about the product and encoded management information. The document also describes about a game in which the displayed product image is used as its image character so that users can enjoy the game with the image character living within a set-up environment, by setting up a living environment corresponding to the image characters in a computer.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-338 (JP2005-338A: Patent Document 3) discloses a method of performing an automobile game in which, when a user inputs information for specifying a specification of an automobile, recommendable setting data about customizable articles is extracted based on the inputted information so that a virtual automobile is created with the extracted setting data.    [Patent Document 1]    JP2003-76456A    [Patent Document 2]    JP2003-157337A    [Patent Document 3]    JP2005-338A